Universe of Kingdom Hearts
In the Universe of Kingdom Hearts, also called the World, there are many worlds that fall into certain realms. All of these realms are on their own plane of existence. History According to the story told by Kairi's Grandma in the Hollow Bastion's Library, long ago, there was one single world that was constantly bathed in the warmth of Light. When people began to fight over the Light within their world, Darkness appeared in their hearts, and the world was consumed. However, fragments of light remained within the hearts of children. From this light, children were able to rebuild the lost world. However, darkness still existed, which caused the worlds to be separate from each other, divided, waiting for the true light to return. This was explained in more detail in Birth by Sleep, where it was revealed the fight was between the many Keyblade holders over Kingdom Hearts, and eventually led to the Keyblade War. Prior to Kingdom Hearts, the worlds were surrounded by barriers, to prevent outside interference, making it impossible for different worlds to have contact. The arrival of the Heartless caused the barriers between the worlds to crumble and disappear, and some worlds were even consumed by the Heartless. Gummi Blocks are actually pieces of these broken barriers. Those who travel between worlds are advised to avoid meddling in the affairs of other worlds, and informing their inhabitants of the existence of other worlds, in order to maintain a balance of separation. To this end, several characters, notably Sora, Donald, and Goofy, magically alter their physical appearances in certain worlds to avoid standing out. For example, they become sea creatures in Atlantica, Halloween monsters in Halloween Town, jungle animals in Pride Lands, and computer A.I.s in Space Paranoids. Travel Travel between the worlds is normally impossible. The worlds are all protected by dimensional barriers that prevent outsiders from entering for the most part. However, these barriers can be broken, resulting in a meteor shower in that world. In Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Sora, Donald, and Goofy use the Gummi Ship to travel between worlds on the World Map, an event that serves as a mini-game between areas. Some worlds require certain special Gummi Blocks to access; for example, a special Navigation Gummi must be installed by Cid to unlock a second set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts. Once they reach them, the party can enter and then depart each world through its Save Points. Three worlds can only be accessed by entering through other worlds and do not directly require use of a Gummi Ship: *100 Acre Wood via Pooh's book in Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) and Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts II). *Timeless River via the Hall of the Cornerstone at Disney Castle. *Space Paranoids via Ansem's computer in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden. It should be noted that in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, there are no Gummi Ships; the worlds Sora visits are recreations from his memories from the first game brought to life on each floor of Castle Oblivion. According to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the pathways between the worlds are known as the Lanes Between. There are five known ways to travel through the worlds: * Piloting a Gummi Ship; as Gummi Ships are composed of fragments of shattered barriers, they are capable of passing through them. ** The "Star Shard" that Master Yen Sid gave Mickey to travel across worlds during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. The downside to this method of travel is that if the user does not know how to control the shard, the destination and time of activation will be random. * Utilizing the Corridors of Darkness; this is a faster means of travel than the Gummi Ships, but those who use them are at great risk of being corrupted or destroyed by the darkness. * Teleportation; Merlin was able to teleport himself, Sora, Donald, and Goofy from Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden to Disney Castle. * Keyblade Glider; Terra, Aqua, and Ventus can change into their armored form and turn their Keyblades into vehicles that can travel to other worlds by using the Lanes Between. Stars Stars are massive, luminous balls of plasma that are held together by their own gravity. In the Kingdom Hearts games, each star is the fragment of one specific world. Should a star stop shining, that would mean that particular world has disappeared from existence, most likely from destruction from the Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts, many stars disappeared. In Mickey's letter to Donald (before Destiny Islands is attacked by the Heartless), Mickey mentions the fact that the stars have been disappearing, one by one, and so he went to find out why. When Donald and Goofy first arrived at Traverse Town, they discovered a star corresponding Destiny Islands fade out of existence. They were restored after Sora and his friends stopped Ansem's plan to plunge the world into darkness. In Kingdom Hearts II, Mufasa implies that there are stars to represent certain individuals as well, such as when he told young Simba that all the great kings of the Pride Lands are looking at them in the form of stars. Years later, Simba tries to reach out to his deceased father, and he appears to him immediately. The same implication happens in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, when Master Yen Sid detects that "Eraqus's star has blinked out," after he was struck down by Terra. Realms Realm of Light The is a realm made up mostly of light and makes up almost half of the Kingdom Hearts universe, similar to the Realm of Darkness. Like the Realm of Darkness, the Realm of Light has a Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, which chose Sora as its wielder. Most of the game's worlds are found here, save for those in the Realm of In Between, like Twilight Town, Castle Oblivion, and The World That Never Was. It can be presumed that most of the Worlds accessible by the Gummi Ship are either within the Realm of Light, or are related to it, like Twilight Town. In Kingdom Hearts II, one notable citation had been made by Sora regarding the Realm of Light during the scene of Sora and Riku at the "end of the road" after defeating Xemnas: The other side... The realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King and the others are there. Door to the Light The door leading to the Realm of Light is called the Door to Light. It was the door Sora and Riku went through while they were stuck in the Realm of Darkness. It is not certain what caused the door to appear, though one reason could be, as Riku pointed out at the end of the game, the light within Sora's heart, which was brought out by Kairi's Letter. Its counterpart is the Door to Darkness. Realm of Darkness Realm Between The Realm Between is the third realm in the Kingdom Hearts series, and lies on the boundary between the Realms of Light and Darkness. Few worlds exist within it, and most have some special nature or purpose. As of now, Traverse Town, Land of Departure, Castle Oblivion, Twilight Town, Mysterious Tower, and The World That Never Was are the only worlds confirmed to exist within the Realm Between. Each world ties closer to the Realm of Light or the Realm of Darkness, with the exception of Twilight Town, which exists exactly in the middle. Lanes Between The Lanes Between are a series of "roads" between the worlds in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra frequently use these paths to navigate the worlds. The presence of Darkness is very strong within them, forcing travelers to wear their Keyblade Armor as a safety precaution. To enter the lanes, the Keyblade wielder raises his or her keyblade to the sky, and creates a portal leading into the Lanes, appearing somewhat similar to the Dark Corridors. Upon opening the way, they usually call their Keyblade Glider and use it to enter. The Lanes resemble the Corridors of Darkness, but with a color scheme closely resembling the Aurora Borealis. Worlds , the first world seen in the Kingdom Hearts series.]] A is a location that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. Serving as the "levels" for the games, Sora and other characters are charged with visiting and protecting them through the course of the series. By defending the worlds from the Heartless, Nobodies, or other enemies, Sora keeps the Darkness from spreading and the worlds from being manipulated or destroyed. At the end of every world Sora, Donald, and Goofy have to fight a boss of that world (which is either a giant Heartless or a Disney villain) which opens the Keyhole area when defeated. At the end Sora locks the Keyhole and earns a Gummi that will let him go to the next world. Each world that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series has its own distinct look, and for the most part hold true to the movies and cartoons they are based on. Often the plot of the game in that world will be based on its original source. Almost all worlds can be visited in the course of the game and are part of the playthrough; there are exceptions, though, since some places can be seen in cinematics but not actually accessed by Sora's party. All worlds are separate from one another, and with a few exceptions, most people are unaware of the existence of other worlds. World characteristics from Tarzan. This infamous world only made one appearance in the entire series due to copyright issues.]] There are over thirty worlds that have appeared in the Kingdom Hearts series so far. Most of them are based on Disney's animated features and contain locations and characters from or inspired by the films. As a result, worlds are greatly varied in appearance, style, and nature, as their sources range from the oldest cartoons created by Disney to more current movies in the Disney canon. The oldest source is the 1928 cartoon "Steamboat Willie", used as a basis for Timeless River, while the most recent inspiration for a world from Disney's animated features is 2002's Lilo & Stitch, the source for Deep Space. In Kingdom Hearts II, two live-action films, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Tron served as the foundation for the worlds Port Royal and Space Paranoids, respectively. In addition to the Disney-based worlds, twelve worlds are exclusives that were created by game developers Square-Enix just for the Kingdom Hearts series. They are not part of the Disney film canon, nor Square-Enix's games canon, but do tend to be populated with Square-Enix characters, especially from the Final Fantasy series, as well as the occasional Disney character or original characters created just for Kingdom Hearts. Some worlds have names that don't seem to accurately reflect what is found there. A famous example is Neverland in Kingdom Hearts; Sora and company get to go through Captain Hook's ship and fly around the Clock Tower, but never actually reach the island Neverland where Peter Pan and Tinker Bell live. To further confuse things, some worlds in Kingdom Hearts II contain what could almost be considered sublevels or second worlds within them, such as the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum or Christmas Town in Halloween Town. World party members ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep does not feature set party members and only allows a solo party for most of the game, except for a handful of battles, in which one or two additional members are assigned to your party. Instead, the game takes advantage of the Dimension Link system, a descendant of the Summon system of previous games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' In certain worlds, a character from that area will be available to fight, and can replace Donald or Goofy in the party. Kingdom Hearts had six such worlds with party members. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Sora has been given cards in Castle Oblivion and is sent to worlds from his own memories and his past party members from Kingdom Hearts from the Disney worlds he had visited have become memory cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days has several worlds that Saïx sends Roxas to on missions, often along with other members of the Organization. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Kingdom Hearts II increased the number of worlds with party characters to nine, putting a party member in almost every Disney-based world. Three characters from Kingdom Hearts returned for battle: Aladdin, Jack Skellington, and Beast, although Beast was moved from Hollow Bastion to his own world. Ariel reappeared in Atlantica, but no longer as a party character, Peter Pan became a Summon, and Simba, formerly a Summon, became a party member in his home world of the Pride Lands. The game added two party members with the same first name as another; Jack Skellington and Jack Sparrow; Sora differentiates between the two by referring to Jack Sparrow as Captain. To make the world-based party members more powerful, special attacks were developed for each character that Sora could call on in the heat of battle. Kingdom Hearts II also included the first Final Fantasy party character, Auron, and allowed Sora to fight alongside his best friend, Riku. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' The worlds in Kingdom Hearts coded are the same as the first game but the party members are different. List of World party members Kingdom Hearts File:KH2-Riku cg.jpg|'Riku' In The World That Never Was in File:TERRA1.png|'Terra' In Radiant Garden and Mirage Arena in File:VEN1.png|'Ventus' In Radiant Garden and Mirage Arena in File:AQUA1.png|'Aqua' In Radiant Garden and Mirage Arena in Organization XIII File:Xigbar Days.png|'Xigbar' In Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Olympus Coliseum, Wonderland, Halloween Town in File:Xaldin Days.png|'Xaldin' In Agrabah, Beast's Castle in File:Vexen Days.png|'Vexen' In Twilight Town in File:Lexaeus Days Artwork.png|'Lexaeus' In Twilight Town in File:Zexion Days.png|'Zexion' In Twilight Town in File:Axel Days 2.png|'Axel' In Twilight Town, Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Neverland in File:Demyx Days Art.png|'Demyx' In Agrabah, Olympus Coliseum, Halloween Town in File:Luxord Days.png|'Luxord' In Wonderland, Halloween Town, Neverland in File:Marluxia Days.png|'Marluxia' In Twilight Town in File:Larxene Days.png|'Larxene' In Twilight Town in File:Xion Keyblade Days.png|'Xion' In Twilight Town, Agrabah, Beast's Castle, Wonderland in Disney File:King Mickey KHREC.png|'King Mickey' In Keyblade Graveyard & Radiant Garden in File:Goofy000.jpg|'Goofy' In Hollow Bastion & Datascape in File:DonaldKH2.png|'Donald' In Hollow Bastion & Datascape in File:Peter Pan.png|'Peter Pan' In Neverland in File:Philip.png|'Prince Phillip' In Enchanted Dominion in File:Tron.png|'Tron' In Space Paranoids in File:ArielKHII.PNG|'Ariel' In Atlantica in File:Beast.png|'Beast' In Hollow Bastion in ；In Beast's Castle in File:Aladdin KHREC.png|'Aladdin' In Agrabah in File:Jackkh2.png|'Jack Skellington' In Halloween Town in File:Simba.jpg|'Simba' In Pride Lands in File:Hercules KHREC.png|'Hercules' In Olympus Coliseum in File:Mulan.png|'Mulan' In The Land of Dragons in File:Tarzan.jpg|'Tarzan' In Deep Jungle in File:626.png|'Experiment 626' In Deep Space in File:Jacksparrow0.jpg|'Captain Jack Sparrow' In Port Royal in Final Fantasy File:KH - ReCoded - Cloud.PNG|'Cloud' In Olympus Coliseum in Image:Auron0.jpg|'Auron' In Olympus Coliseum in File:Zack BBS Edit.png|'Zack' In Olympus Coliseum in Category:Plot elements Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Realm of Light Category:Realm Between Category:Realm of Darkness